


phone tag frustration

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, wednesday100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-06
Updated: 2003-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	phone tag frustration

Lex hung up the phone, "Damn it, why do I keep getting voice mail?"

Across town in his own apartment, Clark was doing the same.

Finally giving up on the phone, Lex grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator.

Clark's heart started pounding when he heard the phone ring. When it wasn't answered, he tossed it down in frustration.

A couple of minutes and dozens of blurry blocks later, he stood on the sidewalk in front of Lex's building.

He approached the door just as Lex stepped outside. They both smiled, and at the same time, said, "I'm sorry."


End file.
